The present invention relates to a thin-film electroluminescent (referred to as "EL" hereinbelow) display element and, more particularly, to a method for aging such a thin-film EL display element.
It is necessary to conduct an aging procedure, with a voltage applied, on a thin-film EL display element so as to stabilize its optical properties such as brightness of emitted light, and its physical properties such as dielectric breakdown properties.
In order to shorten the time required to complete the aging procedure, it was presumed that the magnitude, pulse width, and/or frequency etc., of the voltage applied to electrode means of the thin-film EL display element should be increased. However, if this was actually conducted, dielectric breakdown occurred.
In view of the foregoing, it was usual that the aging procedure was conducted with a voltage lower than the voltage applied to provide electroluminescence. As a result, about 50-60 hours were conventionally required to complete the aging procedure.
Consequently, it was desired to shorten the aging time and prevent the dielectric breakdown of the thin-film EL display element.